


Jareth is Evil

by Kadorienne



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Evil, Fanvid, Gen, Voltaire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Labyrinth Day, a fanvid of Jareth to Voltaire's "It's So Easy When You're Evil".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jareth is Evil

Jareth finds it easy to be evil.


End file.
